Bloody Roar: Primal Fury
Bloody Roar: Primal Fury, also known as Bloody Roar Extreme in Japan, is a brawler video game developed by Eighting in 2002. It is a side story set between Bloody Roar 3 and 4. Plot "During the Age of Feuding between humans and Zoanthropes, a new kingdom was born. Founded upon and dream of peace and equality, for both, the new land attracted scores of Zoanthropes from far and wide. However, the '' ''kingdom was young, and heavily relied upon its Zoanthrope army for '' ''security and on its special brigade of Zoanthrope mercenaries for income. Even more troublesome for the infant nation were rumors of cruel experiments being carried out on Zoanthropes to uncover the secret behing their ability to transform into fighting beasts. Though nearly everyone, both Zoanthrope and human alike, strongly opposed these experiments, no one could prove that they were actually taking place, much less who was responisble for them. In an effort to bring the nation together and show off the power of their Zoanthrope army and mercenary brigade, the kingdom decided to sponsor the ultimate Zoanthrope fighting tournament. The winner would not only earn the title "Zoanthrope Champion," but also take home a handsome cash prize. If only the participants knew what was really awaiting them..." Gameplay ... Game Features * Arcade * Versus * Time Attack * Survival * Team Battle * VS Team Battle * Training * Com Battle * Movie Player * Cheats * Option Characters Returning Fighters * Yugo the Wolf * Alice the Rabbit * Gado the Lion * Long the Tiger * Shina the Leopard * Jenny the Bat * Busuzima the Chameleon * Stun the Insect * Bakuryu the Mole * Shenlong the Tiger * Uriko the Half Beast * Xion the Unborn Unlockable Returning Fighters * Kohryu the Iron Mole * Uranus the Chimera Unlockable New Fighters * Cronos the Penguin/Phoenix * Ganesha the Elephant * Fang the Wolf Stages * Asian Gate * Chinese Temple * Freeway * Aircraft Carrier * Midnight Rooftop * Back Alley * Aquarium Unlockable Stages * Indian Palace * Evil Labotary * Chaos Labotary - Same as Evil Labotary, but with orange tones. Bloody Roar : Extreme '' '' In 2003, Eighting/Hudson ports Bloody Roar: Primal Fury on X-box, with adjustements : *Updated graphic engine *CGI opening and ending *A new character for the Western market : Fang the Wolf In this Version, Cronos and Ganesha are accessible since the very beginning of the game. Reception Bloody Roar : Primal Fury recieved the most positive reviews for the series from the critics. Primal Fury has sold 180 000 copies around the world and Extreme 40 000 copies. His biggest competitor around it release date, Tekken 4, has sold 3.44 millions of copies. Promotoin ... Packaging Artwork 537496_7321_front.jpg|GameCube JAP Release 537496_7321_back.jpg|GameCube JAP Release (back) 589461_24310_front.jpg|Xbox JAP Release 589461_24310_back.jpg|Xbox JAP Release (back) BRPFNAfront.jpg|GameCube NA Release BRPFNAback.jpg|GameCube NA Release (back) BREXPAL.jpg|Xbox NA Release 589461_47229_back.jpg|Xbox NA Release (back) Bloody Roar Primal Fury.jpg|GameCube PAL Release Official Artworks See: Bloody Roar : Primal Fury/Extreme (official artwork) Unlockables *'Ganesha, Indian Palace Stage' - Beat the arcade mode once. *'Cronos, Evil Laboratory Stage, Com Battle' - Beat the arcade mode twice. *'Kohryu' - Get to Stage 5 in arcade mode without continuing. Then you'll face him. Beat the rest of Arcade Mode. *'Uranus, Choas Laboratory Stad' - Beat her in Survival Mode. She's always the 16th opponent. *'Yugo's Fang costume' - Beat arcade mode with All characters -Uranus and Kohryu included-. After you're done go to the Character selection screen on Yugo and changes the costume until you get him. *'Kid mode' (Short body, Big head and arms) - Beat the arcade mode 3 times. *'Big Head mode' - Beat the arcade mode 4 times. *'Big Arms mode' - Beat the arcade mode 5 times. *'No Wall mode' - Beat the arcade mode 6 times. *'Weak Wall mode' - Beat the arcade mode 7 times. *'Breakable walls in the Final Round' - Beat the arcade mode 8 times. Trivia *Though Bloody Roar : Primal Fury on Nintendo Gamecube is compatible with the console Nintendo Wii. Bloody Roar Extreme on X-box isn't compatible with the X-box 360. *The Fang outfit for Yugo was not included in the Western Nintendo GameCube release though he was included in the Japanese version, and also the Western and Japanese port on the Xbox. External Links Complete Walkthrough for Bloody Roar : Primal Fury Category:Games